


The Bakery-17

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, HEA, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, nine as baker, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The End</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-17

“Sweetheart, you’ll stay with me.”

“No, mum, I can’t walk up all those steps.”

Jackie’s lips thinned. The Doctor, familiar with Jackie’s look and Rose’s weak hand beseechingly squeezing his, took charge.

“She’ll stay with me.”

Even after Jackie narrowed her eyes and the—belated—knowledge she’d stop in more than he ever wanted, he didn’t regret his offer.

Later, Rose lying on the couch, exhausted after being discharged then walking to the kitchen and back, he absently rubbed her calves.

“You could,” he stammered. “If you want.”

“Want what?”

“Stay with me.”

Her smile was wide and happy. “Always.”


End file.
